


Service to the Throne

by N1ghtWr1ter, RaeDMagdon



Series: A Slight Miscalculation [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And a little fluff, Azula is in rut, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cock Worship, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Pregnancy sex, Public Sex, Reverse Cowgirl, Smut and Filth, Throne Sex, Tittyfucking, so you know, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1ghtWr1ter/pseuds/N1ghtWr1ter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Azula goes into rut just before her council meeting, and enlists her mate's help in satisfying her needs. Neither of them see any reason why they shouldn't continue once the meeting begins.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And we're back with another filthy little treat for you sinners to enjoy! Please comment if you liked it, and follow my coauthor @raedmagdon on Twitter and Tumblr to learn more about her stories!

Warm…

_ Azula bucked into Ty Lee’s welcoming heat, pulling her hips down to meet every stroke. Ty Lee fluttered around her, squeezing her, spilling streams of wetness over the base of her cock. _

Tight…

_ “Azula,” Ty Lee whimpered. Messy strands of hair had escaped her braid, clinging to her flushed cheeks. “Fill me,  _ please…”

Mine…

_ With a snarl, Azula surged up, wrapping her arms around Ty Lee’s shivering form and sinking her teeth into her mate’s shoulder. As good as fucking her felt, filling her would be even better. _

Azula gasped, her eyes snapping open. She was in bed, with Ty Lee’s sweet scent all around her, but her mate was nowhere to be found. Instead, there was a large, sticky spot in the middle of the sheets, where the shaft of her cock tented the fabric.

She groaned, rolling onto her side and throwing an arm over her face. It wasn’t often she came in her sleep, or that she had such vivid dreams. Ty Lee kept her very well-satisfied, and in situations like this, she was more likely to wake up with her cock in her mate’s mouth than not.

This time, she was alone. Frustratingly alone.

Azula sniffed, wrinkling her nose as another smell hit her nostrils. She’d been focused on Ty Lee’s scent before, but now she couldn’t ignore her own. It was sharp, urgent, and her frustration doubled. She’d hoped her rut wouldn’t hit for a few more days. Unfortunately, it had decided to arrive during one of the busiest times of the year: the end of summer, when her advisors were due to discuss the state of the Fire Nation’s economy.

Merely thinking about her duties made Azula roll her eyes. She didn’t want to get up. Didn’t want to move from this spot, unless it was to find her wayward mate. She considered doing just that, until she heard playful shrieks from beyond the screen door.

“Mama, come read with me!”

“No, Mama, fix my hair!”

“Mama, Tiger-Monkey needs a bath!”

Azula grabbed the nearest pillow and pulled it over her head. That was a mistake, because it happened to be Ty Lee’s, and it smelled strongly of her omega. Her cock gave an urgent throb, leaking even though she’d just come. That was the way of ruts. One climax, especially self-derived, was never satisfying enough.

“No! Izumi took Tiger-Monkey!”

This time, Azula heard the sweet notes of Ty Lee’s voice respond. “Izumi, please give Tiger-Monkey back to Zha Xi. He belongs to her.”

Unfortunately, it sounded like her mate was busy with other, equally pressing matters.  _ Those three are becoming more of a handful every day. And in a few months, we’ll have even more… _

Azula sighed, rolling out of bed and staggering toward the washroom. As much as she loved her children, they did make stealing private time with Ty Lee difficult. She had a feeling she wouldn’t need to heat her bath this morning.

***

Azula tapped her fingers atop her thigh, grinding her teeth to ward off impatience. Her methods were ineffective at best. No amount of fidgeting could alleviate her discomfort as Councilor Bo droned on about crop cycles and agricultural levies.

“And so, it is the council’s belief that we could increase gains by 1.3 percent if we were to institute…”

Despite her attempts to focus, Azula’s mind wandered. When she’d defeated Ozai and taken her rightful place upon the throne where she now sat, she’d been eager to step into the role of Fire Lord. In reality, the day-to-day obligations were more tedious than she’d been led to believe… even on days when other, primal urges were far more pressing.

A bead of sweat ran down her back, and she shifted uncomfortably on her knees, trying not to be obvious about it. As a firebender, the flames blazing on either side of her throne and the temperature of the Fire Nation’s sticky summer days rarely bothered her, but this was no ordinary situation.

“... however, in the northern province, we believe an increase of 2.1 percent may be advisable, due to rainfall patterns and growing climate…”

It took an enormous effort of will for Azula not to roll her eyes. Even if Councilor Bo had been imparting exceptionally important information, his high-pitched, nasal voice and pompous demeanor made it almost impossible to take him seriously.

_ Perhaps I should order him to write out his longer reports and ask Ty Lee to read them to me. At least then they’d be delivered from a more pleasant source. _

Ty Lee was far more enticing than agricultural levies, and thinking about her caused Azula’s thoughts to drift back to that morning. Things might have played out very differently if she’d awoken before the pups. She might have had time to kiss her way down Ty Lee’s lean body, the slightest bit softened by her pregnancy, and then up along her legs, toward the delicious prize between... 

“Now, if we might discuss the southern provinces?”

Azula spared another glance at her advisor, whose face was buried in a scroll. He unrolled more of the parchment, took a wheezing breath (which he seemed to regret, because his nose wrinkled with rather a rude show of distaste), and continued reading. 

“Bo,” Azula drawled, folding her hands in the middle of her lap. Thinking about Ty Lee had caused certain things to stir, though her robes concealed most of it. Fortunately, talking with Bo for more than a few seconds had a somewhat dampening effect on her ardor. “If these levies are implemented, will we in the capital have enough to eat?”

“Of course, Fire Lord—”

“Will the farmers have enough to eat?”

“Yes, Fire Lord, but—”

“If everyone will have enough to eat, then it seems to me there’s nothing left to discuss, is there?”

Bo glanced reluctantly at his report, but obviously knew better than to challenge the Fire Lord. He gulped and tucked the scroll back into the front of his robes. “Of course, Fire Lord Azula,” he said, bowing his head and backing out of the room. “With your permission, I will depart to continue my duties elsewhere.”

“You have it,” Azula said. “But before you return to those duties, send Ty Lee to me. I wish to speak with her.” She hadn’t thought that order through, but she didn’t regret it, either. The pounding between her legs practically demanded it.

Bo’s eyes widened. He cleared his throat, a flush spreading across his face. Obviously, he suspected the reason for the consort’s summons. “As you wish.”

He scurried out of the room, and Azula exhaled a long sigh of relief. With him out of the room, she was free to let herself slouch a bit on the throne and let her mind wander. She loved her pups, and her position as Fire Lord, while often tedious, was not one she'd trade for any other. But it had been far too long since she'd had a break from any of them. 

Her thoughts strayed to Ember Island, when she and Ty Lee had last had time to themselves, uninterrupted by squabbling children or boring duties.  _ Soon,  _ Azula thought.  _ We owe it to ourselves.  _ They would revisit the night they became mates: the confession of love, but also how they had fallen into each other, a tangle of limbs and teeth, hot mouths latching onto burning flesh, the searing heat of her omega's pussy…

Azula blinked, swelling within the confines of her pants. This rut was clearly going to be a difficult one, if a few seconds of reminiscing could bring her nearly to full hardness.

The scent that hit her nose a moment later took her all the way there, and then some. Azula smelled Ty Lee before she heard her, delicate jasmine blossoms overlaying something deeper, richer, and decidedly omega. A low growl rumbled in her chest, and it took an effort of will not to vault off her throne in search of the tantalizing smell's source. 

Soon, the source came to her. Ty Lee entered the throne room, laughing and chatting with Mai at her side. The beta did not, however, volunteer to continue very far past the door. “I’ll, uh, leave you now,” she said, her nose wrinkling with distaste. “I think you two have some things to… discuss.”

Ty Lee approached the throne with a spring in her step, one that made her breasts bounce tantalizingly beneath her choli top. They had grown some already, and Azula was transfixed as Ty Lee ascended the steps to the throne, past the banked fires there, and dipped down to plant a kiss on her lips. 

“See something you like?”

Azula’s hands shot out, grabbing Ty Lee’s ass and yanking her mate into her lap. Ty Lee squealed, more in delight than surprise, and began grinding down on the hardness straining between Azula's legs without being asked. Azula plundered her lips with furious kisses, torn between allowing the delicious sensation to continue and stopping so she could rip Ty Lee’s clothes away and plunge her cock somewhere warm and wet. 

Ty Lee made that decision for her, slowing down to reach a hand between them, past the waistband of Azula’s pants. The moment her fingers closed around Azula’s cock, she stilled, letting out a low groan. “Ty Lee…”

“You need it badly, don’t you?” Ty Lee crooned, stroking her teasingly. “I bet you’ve been aching all day, with your rut so close… desperate for release…”

“And you’re going to give it to me.” She meant it as a command, but she couldn’t hide the tinge of desperation that crept into her voice. Spirits, her rut really did make her pathetic.

“Poor thing,” Ty Lee said, her voice filled with sympathy. “How do you want me first? My pussy? My ass? My mouth, maybe?”

All Azula managed was a strangled, “Fuck.” Her head spun with each suggestion, and her cock strained in Ty Lee's hand, throbbing against the omega's soft palm. Her mate's touch was doing wicked things to her weakened self-restraint, and the smell of sex surrounding them didn't help. Azula pawed at Ty Lee's hips, desperate for something to hold, but she remained indecisive. She wanted everything Ty Lee had to offer, but she couldn't decide where to start.

Eventually, Ty Lee took pity, pulling Azula's cock out through the front of her pants. The omega slid off her lap with a sultry smile and dropped to her knees before the throne. Azula almost made a mess of her mate's fist. She clenched her jaw, taking several shuddering breaths. The symbolism inherent in such an act did things to her she couldn't deny.

"Let's start with this," Ty Lee purred, bending down to nuzzle Azula's inner thigh. Although she couldn't feel Ty Lee's cheek through the silk, Azula did feel the shifting of the material over her skin. It tickled, and she stifled a laugh -- which became a moan as Ty Lee licked a teasing stripe along the underside of her length. The rapid shift from hot to cold overwhelmed her, and her hands shot out, one clutching the side of the throne, the other grasping Ty Lee's hair.

"Suck me," Azula rasped, desperate to regain some control. She was the alpha, and this was her rut. But as Ty Lee breathed across the sensitive head of her cock, causing a considerable amount of pre-come to well from the tip, Azula was grudgingly forced to admit that it was all an illusion. Perhaps once Ty Lee took the edge off, she would be able to seize the reins again and claim what was rightfully hers. Until then, she was clay in her mate's hands.

Ty Lee seemed to know it, too. She took her time, planting butterfly kisses on the bobbing tip of Azula's cock, giggling when it twitched. "I wonder how long you'll last?" she murmured, before taking the head into her mouth and rolling her tongue around it.

Azula's eyes rolled back, and she raked her fingers lightly over Ty Lee's scalp. The smooth heat of the omega's mouth was too wonderful for words, and the steady circular motion of Ty Lee's tongue had her leaking worse than before. Her length pounded with jealousy, and the base swelled with the start of a knot.

Of course, Ty Lee noticed. She released Azula's tip to the cold air and kissed her way down, nuzzling the new bulge and sighing against it.

A whimper caught in Azula's throat. Her tongue felt too large for her mouth, and all her words had deserted her. She could only tighten her grip on Ty Lee's hair and try, ineffectively, to push the head of her cock past her mate's lips once more. She missed, smearing a streak of wetness across Ty Lee's cheek instead.

"Just relax," Ty Lee said, cupping Azula's knot in her hands. She gave it a firm squeeze, and Azula nearly floated off her throne. "I'm going to take good care of you. Don't you trust me?"

Azula didn't. Not one bit. Ty Lee was the sweetest omega she'd ever met in her life, but she could also be a horrible tease under the right circumstances — and Azula’s rut made her particularly vulnerable to her mate's playful antics. She rocked forward and up, groaning in relief as Ty Lee took her back in. This time, the omega swallowed several inches of her shaft, applying a satisfying, yet torturous, amount of suction. And yet she was helpless in Ty Lee's grip, helpless to do more than moan and try to keep her hips from quivering too hard.

Part of her wanted to give in to the slow, steady pulls of the omega's lips around her cock, but she also wanted to hold out as long as she could, to see what heights of pleasure her mate could bring. Pure stubbornness also warred with her neediness to come:  _ So the little omega slut thinks she can just waltz into my throne room, wrap her mouth around my cock, and I'll give her my come? She's going to have to try harder than that!  _

Ty Lee must have smelled some of her defiance, because she took Azula's shaft even deeper, almost all the way to the knot. She only had to swallow once for Azula to realize the error she'd made.  _ Fuck, the way she's squeezing… This is  _ my  _ rut, and I am the Fire Lord! Why should I have to hold back? Once I've finished, I can take her back to our chambers and fuck her until she screams... _

She gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut as she prepared to come, tightening her grip in Ty Lee's hair. Pressure raced along her shaft, ready to burst free…

And then it stopped. 

It took Azula a moment to figure out what had happened. Her swollen, aching shaft was once again exposed to the cruel air, her knot throbbing painfully with interrupted release… and Ty Lee was gazing up at her, lips puffy with use and eyes filled with mischief.

Azula could only stammer with mingled pleading and indignation: “But… you… you stopped. Ty Lee, you can't just…”

“I can't let you come so swiftly, My Lord,” Ty Lee said, grinning like a badgerfrog as she gave a slow, luxurious pump that had Azula whining and straining into the omega's hand. “It's your rut, after all. You wouldn't be content with such a short release. Don't you agree that drawing things out can be infinitely more...satisfying?” She stroked Azula again from base to head, eyeing the heavy drop of precome that welled at the tip.

Azula had a furious retort ready on her tongue — something along the lines of ‘ _ You horrible woman, you know exactly what you're doing to me and it's not fair!’ —  _ but then Ty Lee's tongue darted out to lap it up, and her words were lost in a groan.

She couldn't help remembering all the times she'd stopped, too: slowed her churning hips just as Ty Lee was about to climax, or even pulled out all the way, softening the blow with syrupy words about how her omega would find greater pleasure if she could just be a good, patient girl. Apparently, it was her turn.

The knowing look in Ty Lee's eyes said she was thinking of the very same thing as she bent to once more take Azula's tender, throbbing head between her lips. But Azula was so far gone that even a few gentle licks and sucks had her nearly at the point of release again, unable to hold back her moans and pleading whines. “Ty Lee, I need it… need you to make me…  _ let  _ me…”

Yet it wasn't enough. She could tell from her mate's arched eyebrow. Trembling, Azula prepared to do the one thing she swore she would never do: beg.

“Ty Lee,  _ please.” _

Delight glowed in Ty Lee's eyes as she swallowed Azula deeper and deeper. Azula choked on what promised to be a loud, embarrassing cry. Ty Lee would bring her to an explosive climax, and then Azula would carry her back to their bedchambers and fuck her until she couldn't walk.  _ Once I'm able to walk, of course...I can tell she'll suck every bit of strength right out of me. Oh fuck, I'm going to—   _

“My Lord?”

Azula's eyes snapped open. An alarmed jolt passed through her body, momentarily delaying her climax as her protective instincts flared to life. She growled, gripping the back of Ty Lee's head and holding the omega on her cock as she took in the threat - which turned out to be less of a threat and more of an intrusive annoyance.

Councilor Bo had re-entered the room without her noticing. Although this wasn't the first time he had caught Azula in such a compromising position, he still seemed dumbfounded. He stared, wide eyed, his jaw hanging slack as he took in the scene before him.

Normally, Azula would have been furious at the interruption. Part of her still was. But, perhaps due to her rut, another, more wicked part of her was oddly pleased. Not that Bo, specifically, was observing them, but that they were being observed at all. It stoked her pride to know that someone else was witnessing this display of power, watching her pump past the plump, well-used lips of the most beautiful omega in the Fire Nation. No, the  _ world.  _

_ This is your rut-brain talking, _ a small, rapidly fading voice said in Azula's head. But then Ty Lee whimpered around her cock, tickling it with soft vibrations, and the omega deliberately swallowed, milking the shaft buried in her throat.

Azula grunted in surprise. She hadn't expected Ty Lee to keep sucking, although with her hands grasping the omega's head, it wasn't as though her mate could pull up. But Ty Lee wasn't even trying to withdraw. If anything, she was attempting to bob more fervently.

Selfish ideas swirled in Azula's head, fueled by her drawn-out arousal. The tables had turned, and this was the perfect opportunity for revenge against Ty Lee’s teasing. "What is it, Bo?" she snapped, adding a growl of alpha authority to her voice. "As you can see, I'm busy at the moment."

Bo's jaw flapped uselessly. He wheezed, clearing his throat several times. "I apologize, My Lord. I will reschedule your meeting with the other advisors at once—"

_ Other advisors? _ Azula suddenly remembered she was supposed to be meeting with several of her most trusted councilors that afternoon. It had been on her schedule for weeks, and she did read those from time to time. But Ty Lee had succeeded in distracting her — and still was, taking advantage of Azula's wandering focus to draw back up to the head of her cock and flick a warm, wet tongue over it.

Fighting to keep her hips from jerking, Azula glanced down at Ty Lee, a silent question in her eyes. Ty Lee stared back up at her, honey-brown irises shining with playful agreement, and after a silent moment to make sure her mate wanted to continue, Azula raised her gaze to Bo once more. "No need to reschedule," she drawled, her voice dripping with feigned boredom. It took considerable effort to seem so careless about the whole affair, but Ty Lee appreciated it, if the way she squirmed on her heels was any indication. "Send them in."

"But, My Lord—"

Azula rolled her eyes. "Must I repeat myself, Bo? I said, send them in." She stroked the top of Ty Lee's head, her stomach muscles flexing as she fought the urge to seize her mate's hair and thrust upward with brutal force. Ty Lee had resumed bobbing on her cock, sliding those perfect lips up and down, causing her shaft to throb at the constant change in pressure and temperature.

Bo took several steps backward. "O-of course, My Lord," he stammered, scurrying out of the room without waiting for a proper dismissal.

As soon as he was gone, Ty Lee released Azula's cock, biting her bottom lip in a rather ineffective attempt to stifle her laughter. "You can't resist showing off, can you?" she said, with an affectionate shake of her head.

Azula smirked. "Don't try and pretend you don’t like it," she said, grazing Ty Lee's sticky cheek with the backs of her knuckles. She pressed her thumb in the dip of the omega's chin, giving it an affectionate swipe. "Ever since the Fire Lily Festival, you've enjoyed being put on display."

Ty Lee's cheeks flushed a ruddy pink. "Well, maybe a little..."

Azula grinned. It had only been a few months ago, but Ty Lee had brought it up several times since then. In fact, it had become a rather common point of discussion during their more passionate moments. In this particular moment, however, Azula could think of better things for Ty Lee to do with her mouth besides talking. Although Bo's interruption had delayed her release, her cock still needed tending to. She tugged lightly on Ty Lee's braid, urging the omega to resume her neglected duties.

Ty Lee did so with unbridled enthusiasm. She descended on Azula's cock with a wet, self-indulgent noise just as the doors opened again. Bo re-entered, edging in with obvious caution, followed closely by two others: Councilors Tan and Xi.

Tan, a rather portly alpha with a bald head and long mustache, seemed just as uncomfortable as Bo. He fidgeted in a way quite unbecoming of a Fire Lord noble, clearly unsure of himself. Xi was calmer. The narrow-faced, clever-eyed beta seemed almost amused, although Azula supposed her status did give her a slight advantage. At the very least, she wouldn't have to hide an erection thanks to the smell permeating the throne room.

Azula smirked to herself as she watched the counselors get settled, attempting to avoid making eye contact with her - or with anyone else - without being too obvious about it. Bo opened his mouth to say something - probably something boring - but a particularly wet sound from Azula's lap interrupted him, and his jaw was left hanging open uselessly. 

_ Good,  _ she thought.  _ He flaps that thing too much.  _ But soon her thoughts were stolen away by the heat and powerful pressure of Ty Lee's mouth, and it was a struggle not to let her own hang open so that gasps could pour out. Her mate lavished her cock with attention, licking stripes of fire up the underside and pulling back to lave the head with such long, luxurious strokes that she knew she wouldn’t last.

“M-my Lord…” 

Tan's tremulous voice snapped her out of the haze of pleasure. “What?” she snarled, torn between continuing to gaze at the hollow of Ty Lee's cheek where she could clearly see the outline of her own cock moving in the omega's mouth, and looking up to glare with all the fury of the Fire Lord - and an alpha in rut - at the counselor.

For a long moment, all she heard was sputtering. Finally, Xi appeared to grow nearly as impatient at her colleagues’ uselessness as Azula was. “Your other advisors will be arriving soon, Your Majesty,” the beta pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone. “I believe my honored colleague would like to suggest that you finish your… mm,  _ prior business  _ before they do.” 

Fury seared through Azula’s chest, preparing to erupt — but then Ty Lee's tongue hit a particularly perfect spot on the underside of her head. A smirk spread slowly across Azula's face instead. “Let them come,” she said, raking her nails through her mate's hair.  _ “I  _ will come when I am ready.” 

“As you wish, My Lord,” Xi said, nodding. The other two continued to gibber, but Azula no longer spared them any thought. Ty Lee let out a strangled moan around her cock, the sound vibrating along the sensitive flesh. Azula was hard-pressed not to squirm in her seat. As desperate as she was to come, such conduct would be unbecoming of the Fire Lord.

Casting out for a way to keep from losing her dignity, Azula lost herself in Ty Lee's eyes, filled with pleading as they were. But before she could be utterly entranced, she found her attention drawn somewhat lower: to the full breasts straining beneath Ty Lee's choli top, heaving as she suckled and whimpered softly.

_ Now wouldn't  _ that  _ be interesting... _

A grin flashed across Azula's face, but it was swiftly replaced by a grimace as she took hold of Ty Lee's cheeks with both hands — taking a moment to stroke the outline of her shaft — and drew her mate off her cock. Ty Lee reluctantly followed her urging. The omega’s pitiful whine, as well as the cool air rushing across her overstimulated shaft, nearly made Azula change her mind. But she persevered, murmuring, “It's all right. You're serving me so well. There's just something else I want to try. Lift your top.”

The confusion in Ty Lee's eyes cleared quickly, and she practically ripped the garment over her head before reaching back to undo the band that kept her glorious breasts in place. Azula sucked in a breath, eyeing them covetously, before remembering that she had nothing to covet. They were hers, like the rest of Ty Lee, to use as she pleased. Scooting further forward on her throne, she laid her cock against the omega's breastbone, then gave her a nod.

Ty Lee pressed her breasts together with both hands, and suddenly Azula was enveloped in pillowy warmth. She groaned, digging her nails into her palms once more, toes curling in her boots as Ty Lee moved up and down, sliding her shaft through the deliciously soft valley. Her mate's skin shone with the copious wetness seeping from her head, and she couldn't hold back a snarl.

It wasn't enough to let Ty Lee service her. She needed to come, and she needed it now. With a low rumble of warning, she began to pump her hips, rubbing herself back and forth within her mate's embrace. She started slowly, but it felt too good. Soon she was thrusting with wild abandon, feeling her release rush closer.  _ This time, nothing will stop me until I've filled my omega. _

Azula started to warn Ty Lee, but her words were lost in a strangled groan. Fortunately, her mate already knew exactly what to do. On the next upward thrust, she took Azula’s cockhead back into her mouth, swirling her tongue over and around the sensitive slit. There was no holding back after that. Azula grunted, her entire body going rigid as her painfully delayed peak finally hit.

She forgot about her advisors. She forgot her frustrations, and the torturous wait Ty Lee had put her through. She forgot about everything as her world narrowed to the first blissful spurts of her release. She emptied into Ty Lee’s mouth, sighing as the aching fullness eased with pleasurable pulses. For the first time since she’d awoken that morning, she felt as if she might be able to relax.

Ty Lee moaned around Azula’s cock, more than eager to swallow the offered reward. She descended on the shaft, and the flexing of her throat caused Azula to release several powerful streams. It wasn’t quite the same as being wrapped in the warm, welcoming muscles of her mate’s pussy, but it was exceptionally pleasurable nonetheless. She grasped Ty Lee’s head, holding the omega in place and rutting her hips upward while she finished spiling.

There was too much for Ty Lee to keep up with, however. Though the omega didn’t stop swallowing, some of Azula’s release washed back through her mouth, seeping out from the seal of her lips. It dripped down Ty Lee’s chin, spattering the tops of her breasts, and the sight of her come gleaming there, clinging to the pebbled peaks of Ty Lee’s nipples, drove Azula mad with lust.

Her cock had barely begun to soften before it swelled with fresh arousal. Ty Lee looked  _ so _ beautiful, and was servicing her  _ so _ well, and Azula couldn’t help but notice the hopeful sheen of lust in her omega’s liquid brown eyes. She removed one of her hands from Ty Lee’s head, using her sleeve to wipe away most of come that had dripped onto her mate’s breasts.

Ty Lee released her cock, swallowing one last time and licking her puffy, well-used lips. “Thank you,” she murmured, with a look of immense gratitude.

Azula smiled — not her usual smirk, but a tender smile she reserved only for her mate. She knew Ty Lee’s boundaries, and would always respect them. “Would you like to sit on my lap while I finish conducting my business?” she whispered, in a low voice her stunned advisors wouldn’t be able to hear.

Ty Lee chuckled. “I think that’s what  _ you’d _ like.”

It was true. Her release, powerful though it had been, had only brought her a few seconds of relief. The itch was back, twice as powerful as before. Fresh sweat sprouted at Azula’s hairline, and her cock gave a needy twitch. “It’s what I need,” Azula said. “And what I demand.”

She was immensely gratified by the shudder that passed through Ty Lee’s body at her statement. The scent of aroused omega filled her nose, and Azula breathed it in deeply. Her rut had put her in desperate need, but Ty Lee certainly seemed eager to continue their game.

Her advisors, not so much. As Azula patted her lap, encouraging Ty Lee to climb up, she took a moment to study their reactions. Bo and Tan were looking everywhere but at the throne, and from their uncomfortable squirming, Azula suspected they were struggling with a milder form of the uncomfortable arousal that had overtaken her own body.

Normally, their reactions would have annoyed her at best, or disgusted her at worst — but she took a smug sort of pleasure in them this time.  _ Let them be jealous, _ she thought, sliding her hands down Ty Lee’s back to grope the omega’s firm rear end through her loose pink pants.  _ This is  _ my _ mate, and I don’t care who sees. _

Xi’s reaction was different. Although she was a beta, and didn’t smell as strongly of uncomfortable arousal — and didn’t have to hide any problems at the front of her robes, either — her eyes were alight with interest. She held Azula’s gaze, a bold move that the Fire Lord found herself appreciating.

“You may summon my other advisors, Xi,” she said, doing her best to adopt a bored tone. Normally, she had no trouble putting on an air of detachment, but Ty Lee made things difficult by grinding down against her erection, which throbbed with renewed need as the silk of Ty Lee’s pants rubbed against it. “I would prefer to get this business over with early, so I may spend the rest of the day attending to other matters.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, the finale to this little bit of sin. We hope you enjoyed it, and please don't forget to comment, and to check out my coauthor's other work @raedmagdon on Tumblr and Twitter!

Ty Lee heard Azula’s voice beside her ear, but the words were distant, unimportant. All that mattered was the delicious firmness between her legs. She rolled her hips in languid circles, struggling to keep her rhythm slow. If she sped up, she would come, and she wasn’t ready yet.

Azula rarely ceded this much control during ruts. Ty Lee usually ended up face down on their bed, presenting while Azula pounded into her from behind. They would reach that point soon enough, but she was curious how long she could maintain the upper hand. It was an enticing challenge.

“You’re hard again,” Ty Lee whispered. She ground against Azula’s exposed cock, breath hitching as it rubbed through the drenched silk of her pants. They were so wet that the barrier hardly mattered, but it was also  _ incredibly _ frustrating.

Azula growled, grabbing Ty Lee’s hips and pulling her down for as much contact as possible. Ty Lee choked on a whimper. She felt the outline of Azula’s cock perfectly, and her mate’s smell filled her head with a hazy fog. But merely grinding on Azula’s lap wasn’t enough. She gave Azula a wide-eyed, innocent look, batting her lashes.

“Don’t you want to be inside me?”

That did it. Azula let go of Ty Lee’s hips and tugged at her pants, trying to pull them out of the way. Unfortunately, her attempts were uncoordinated. Ty Lee had to rise up — which Azula was  _ very  _ unhappy about, judging by her impatient snarls — and pull them off herself. The momentary delay was worth it. This time, she made sure Azula’s cockhead settled against her entrance.

It was thick. No matter how many times Ty Lee rode her mate’s cock, she never quite got used to its size. It was almost too big, in the best kind of way, but her body had learned to interpret the slight sting as pleasure. She breathed deeply, burying her face in the crook of Azula’s neck. Through years of experience, she knew that surrounding herself with her mate’s scent helped.

Azula bit her lip, head lolling back. From her loud huffs, Ty Lee could tell she was struggling to remain still. Ty Lee’s heart glowed. Although she had no problem with Azula’s roughness, it was considerate of her mate to show such restraint. Sweet, even. Ty Lee stifled a laugh. She suspected very few people would ever associate the words ‘sweet’ or ‘considerate’ with Azula.

“Spirits,” Azula groaned. “Tight…”

“Mmm… oh!” Ty Lee’s mouth hung open as Azula’s cockhead sank inside, followed by several inches of deliciously thick shaft. “Big…”

That touched a nerve. Azula pulled her down, refusing to stop until Ty lee had taken her almost to the base. The alpha opened her eyes, sitting up straight to nip Ty Lee’s throat.  _ “Mine.” _

A noise that wasn't sure whether it wanted to be a whimper or a moan tore from Ty Lee's chest as Azula's teeth slotted into the grooves of her mating mark. Fire raced through her body, stiffening her nipples into painfully hard points before centering between her legs. Ty Lee couldn't help herself. She looked down. The last stubborn inch of Azula's cock remained outside, glistening with their shared arousal.

Ty Lee’s inner walls fluttered around the thick shaft, coaxing a growl from Azula's lips. She jerked her head up to see Azula staring at her, eyes nearly black. The sight, combined with the thick scent of rut, was nearly enough to make her come. Then Azula's hips jerked, driving impossibly deeper, and Ty Lee was lost.

Sharp waves of pleasure seized her core, followed by a rush of fluid. She spilled around Azula's shaft, begging wordlessly for her mate to follow her over the edge, but while Azula's length gave a harsh throb, the alpha didn’t come. Ty Lee shivered through the powerful but unsatisfying aftershocks, rocking back and forth on what felt like the beginning of a knot — although she was already so full she wasn't sure how she could possibly take more.

_ But I always do. Always want her to fill me, knot me, come inside me... _

She didn't realize she was moaning her thoughts aloud until their echoes reverberated around the throne room. A blush crawled along her body, but her embarrassment was forgotten when Azula’s hands tightened on her hips. The rumble that came from deep within Azula's chest was wordless, but Ty Lee understood its meaning:

_ Hold on tight. _

Ty Lee had only seconds to tighten her grip on Azula's shoulders before the alpha began thrusting, setting a punishing pace. She had absolutely no idea how Azula was able to go so fast, while still fucking her so deeply, but she didn't care. All that mattered was the hot, hard stretch of her alpha's cock pounding deep within her, and the press of the knot just outside her entrance, a promise of  _ fuller, thicker, more _ . Her mouth dropped open in a silent scream as Azula bit down on her neck, and she shivered on the edge of bliss...

"My Lord? The Council has arrived.”

Azula didn’t stop. Rather, she pushed as deep as she could and held Ty Lee in place, making it abundantly clear that she shouldn’t dismount. Ty Lee’s muscles clenched in response, but the brief pause in rhythm delayed her orgasm a few moments longer. Her mind cleared just a little, if only to figure out how to coax Azula into continuing.

“I need you to stay,” Azula rumbled beside her ear. Despite the urgency in the alpha’s low growl, Ty Lee knew she had a choice. If she said no, Azula would release her.  _ But it would hurt, being denied at such a sensitive stage of her rut… _

It wasn’t pity, or even the overwhelming power of Azula’s alpha scent, that made Ty Lee want to continue. She was still painfully aroused, and if she left Azula to her meeting, it would be hours until she found satisfaction. Drunk as she was on Azula’s pheromones, she knew her own hand wouldn’t suffice.

Ty Lee buried her face in Azula’s shoulder, sliding both arms beneath her mate’s and winding both legs around her waist. “Don’t stop,” she pleaded, pressing wet kisses to Azula’s pulse point. She bared her own teeth, latching on and sucking urgently.

Azula’s hips jerked, but she didn’t allow the bite for long. She seized Ty Lee’s braid and pulled her away with a force just short of painful, staring straight into her eyes. “If you stay, we will have an audience. Do you understand?”

_ Right. The Council. _

In her eagerness, Ty Lee had almost forgotten. She glanced over her shoulder, looking at the unfortunate steward who had informed Azula of the Council’s arrival. He remained in a bow, eyes fixed on the floor. Obviously, he was too afraid to risk stealing a peek.

To her surprise, the idea gave her a pleasurable flush. She hadn't always enjoyed being observed, but recently, her outlook had changed. She’d come a long way from the frightened omega who hadn’t even been able to enjoy mating while Mai read a book in their room, completely ignoring them.

_ Spirits, Azula fucked me in front of the entire Fire Nation a few months ago. What does it matter if a few members of the council see? _

Azula staring at her with pleading amber eyes, an expression her mate almost never wore. Her cock twitched, and Ty Lee leaned forward, stroking the edge of Azula’s scar with her thumb. “Please…” Ty Lee took her lips in a kiss, tasting heat, makeup, and a considerable amount of desire.

They drank each other in for several long moments before Azula finally broke away. “Send them in,” she told the steward. “We have business to attend to.” While the steward scurried away, she gave Ty Lee’s rear a firm squeeze. “Up. If they’re going to watch, let them  _ really _ watch.”

Ty Lee understood. She unwound her arms and legs from Azula’s torso and turned, reversing positions without rising off her mate’s cock thanks to the flexibility of her limbs. She didn’t want to lose the sensation of fullness, not even for a moment.

Azula looked impressed. “Remind me to allocate funds for a contortionists’ dojo. This art form  _ must _ be preserved.”

Ty Lee pouted. “Are you sure you don’t need a little more convincing?”

“No.” Azula’s arm snaked around Ty Lee’s midsection, cupping one of her breasts. “But there are many other things I need from you.”

Before Azula could list those things, the throne room’s doors opened. One by one, the six councilors filed in, taking their usual places before the Fire Lord’s throne. And, one by one, they noticed the scene before them. Ty Lee became dizzy and short of breath under their scrutiny, but her embarrassment wasn’t entirely unpleasant.

“Don’t just stand there like fools,” Azula snapped, resting her chin on Ty Lee’s shoulder to observe their new audience. “Bow before your Fire Lord so we can proceed with this waste of time.”

The councilors gaped. Ty Lee could imagine how it must look to them: the height of hedonism, their ruler unwilling to set aside the omega impaled on her cock even long enough to host a meeting, toying idly with her nipple as she demanded obeisance. And yet, one by one, they bowed nearly to the floor, some murmuring idiotic excuses and others stunned silent.

Azula observed them as they paid their respects, only deigning to acknowledge each with a haughty nod over Ty Lee’s shoulder. She twisted and toyed with Ty Lee’s nipples, forcing her to stifle her whimpers and moans — until she just couldn’t anymore. The pressure between her legs built, the cock inside her was throbbing, and the knot she couldn’t help grinding on was churning with seed, seed she wanted so badly she could hardly stand it.

The first whine that escaped her lips made Ty Lee blush and check to see who had noticed, but before she could tell, Azula’s hips jumped, grinding her knot even harder against Ty Lee’s opening.  “Be seated,” Azula ordered, over the sound of Ty Lee’s moan. “We have business to discuss, and I mean to get this over with quickly. You there: the Far Eastern province has had lower crop yields than predicted. Why?”

_ She can’t seriously mean to conduct her council like this,  _ Ty Lee thought hazily.  _ Not while I’m writhing in her lap. That would be too debauched, even for her… _

Over the course of the next ten minutes, it became abundantly clear that Azula meant to do exactly that. She kept Ty Lee hovering on the edge of pleasure, plucking and pulling at her nipples and kneading her exquisitely sensitive breasts until Ty Lee was a shivering mess of whimpers and soft cries.

And yet she might have been nothing more than a garment, something to warm and cradle her mate’s cock, for all Azula acknowledged her. Such treatment might have annoyed her most days, but right now, bathed in her alpha's powerful pheromones and rut-scent, her need so sharp it was almost painful, Ty Lee found it erotic beyond belief.

They couldn’t go on like this. Ty Lee needed to come, and Azula did too, if the insistent throbbing of her cock and knot was any indication. But Azula was stubborn, and she wouldn’t give in easily. Ty Lee knew she was the only one who could possibly make the Fire Lord cave to her basest desires, and bring them both the release they craved.

After a moment to steel herself, Ty Lee raised a couple inches off Azula’s cock. Azula hissed as her length, previously cradled within Ty Lee’s warm, wet walls, hit the relative coldness of the air. Ty Lee’s whine was one of mingled sympathy and need. After having been so full for so long, she could scarcely stand to let any of Azula go, but sinking back down felt so good that it erased the pain.

When Azula bottomed out, Ty Lee squeezed, drawing a sharp gasp from her mate. Azula’s glare burned into her back, a silent warning not to go any further, but she couldn’t have stopped if she wanted to. She needed Azula’s knot inside her. Needed to feel the rush of come spilling into her deepest places. Nothing else would do. Azula could knot her right here, in front of all these honored dignitaries from the four corners of the Fire Nation, as long as she was bred.

But it wasn’t the dignitaries she needed to convince. It was her mate. And since Azula was in rut, Ty Lee knew that breaking her will would be relatively easy.

Her course decided, Ty Lee set to work in earnest. She rose and fell on Azula’s cock, no longer bothering to muffle her noises of pleasure. She whimpered and mewled, clenching down whenever she took Azula’s shaft to the hilt, only to rise again and leave them both wanting.

Behind her, Azula continued speaking with her councilors, but Ty Lee heard her voice become strained. “And what about you, from the Southern province? The hippo cows are…”

Ty Lee stopped paying attention. The fullness inside her, and the frightened yet covetous gazes of her audience, were all she could focus on. The next time she sank down, she didn’t stop, biting her lip as the top of Azula’s knot stretched her entrance.

Azula stopped mid-sentence. The smell of her desire increased, and her left hand tightened on Ty Lee’s breast.

Ty Lee whined. She was only a few months along, but her breasts and nipples were already exquisitely sensitive. Azula seemed to know that, because she twisted one pebbled peak sharply between her fingers, causing Ty Lee to arch and squirm.  _ If she keeps doing that, I’ll come… _ But as desperately as she craved release, Ty Lee knew it wouldn’t bring her a bit of relief. Not unless Azula knotted her first.

“Please,” she sobbed, leaning back into Azula’s chest and craning her neck to gaze up into her alpha’s eyes. Her hips continued moving, an attempt to tease the top of Azula’s throbbing knot. The way it twitched gave Ty Lee some hope. “Please, Azula,” she said, in a soft voice meant only for her mate. “Knot me. Make me yours.”

That did it.

“Out!” Azula roared, pumping out a wave of threatening pheromones. The councilors recoiled in shock — although, despite her haze, Ty Lee noted that Xi looked vaguely amused by the whole thing. The beta had politely averted her gaze to avoid the worst of Azula’s wrath, but she wore a small smirk upon her lips.

“B-but, Fire Lord,” Bo stammered. His eyes roved around the room, unsure where it was safe to look.

Azula gnashed her teeth. “I said  _ out.  _ Leave us.”

The raw power behind the order almost made Ty Lee come. She trembled, trying to hold off, but Azula rutted into her from below, stretching her far beyond what she’d taken before. Ty Lee forgot how to breathe. Azula’s knot was so  _ big, _ and no matter how many times she took it, there was always a moment of panic when she feared it might split her in two. But like always, her body yielded. Her muscles softened, and she gave in with a sigh of mingled pain and relief.

_ Full. Full at last. _

The sensation of Azula’s knot forcing past her entrance, and her own muscles wrapping around it in welcome, demanded Ty Lee’s full attention. She hardly noticed the councilors scurrying out of the room, or the closing of the large double doors. She did notice the way the braziers on either side of the throne blazed brighter, shielding them in a wall of blue, but the heat that washed over her naked body only fueled Ty Lee’s need.

Azula pounded into her at a blistering pace, making up for her inability to withdraw by putting as much force behind each thrust as possible. Before she realized what was happening, Ty Lee found herself being lifted off the throne. Despite her relatively slender frame, Azula was exceptionally athletic. Without missing a beat, Azula bent her over the throne itself, seizing her throat in greedy teeth.

Ty Lee screamed, the new angle somehow shifting Azula's knot even deeper inside of her. Azula's fingers dug into her hips, harsh breaths warming the back of her neck as she growled around her hold: "Mine,  _ mine _ , you're all mine, omega. Mine to breed, mine to fuck. No one else - no one..."

Her words trailed off as her hips stuttered, knot churning with her impending release. Ty Lee shivered with need despite the heat surrounding her, inside of her. Her pussy, her skin, her whole being felt on fire with the pleasure of it, pleasure so immense it almost bordered on pain, as though she were being consumed by Azula's own flames. She had never felt more possessed, more owned, in her entire life - and yet it set her free. Free to only contemplate being Azula's, taking Azula's knot and receiving her seed and bearing her children.

"Please,  _ please!" _ she sobbed, her voice rising in pitch with every word until it was a harsh scream. "I need your come, please, Azula, need you to  _ breed me!" _

With a roar, Azula did as she asked. Streams of come poured from the tip of her cock, quickly flooding Ty Lee's pussy and beyond, into her womb. The first jets that painted her inner walls tipped Ty Lee over the edge as well. Her voice rose, screams of pleasure twining with Azula's harsh gasps and growls in a primal music that echoed through the throne room. Ty Lee shuddered around the shaft jerking inside of her, pleading instinctively with her fluttering channel for more.

Azula was more that capable of providing. Before Ty Lee could even begin to catch her breath, she could feel her belly expanding against the hard wood of the throne. Her eyes had been squeezed tight shut at the beginning of their shared orgasm, but now they flew open, her thoughts frantic:  _ She's already filled me this much? Usually that takes a while longer.... Oh spirits, how am I going to hold it all? _

But she would, she knew. Her alpha's chi demanded it, and her own gladly and gratefully gave way. She moaned at the fullness, reveling in the sensation of her alpha breeding her. The errant thought floated across her mind that it must be on account of Azula's rut. Her mate often came quite copiously, but this was especially prodigious, even for her.  _ Well, if I wasn't pregnant before, I certainly am now.... _

Ty Lee's eyelids fluttered shut and she went limp against the throne, sighing with happiness. Azula continued to growl softly around her hold on the omega's throat, rutting her hips against Ty Lee's ass as the river of come pouring from her cock slowed to a stream, and then a trickle. Ty Lee was simply content to enjoy the sensation of being filled, of her alpha's skin hot and slick against hers, strong arms surrounding her and protecting her.

She hadn't realized how close she'd gotten to falling asleep until she heard the low, pleased rumble of Azula's voice. "Well, that was certainly....something." 

"It was," Ty Lee sighed, blushing a little to remember how their encounter had started: with her on her knees and her mouth wrapped around the shaft currently nestled deep inside her. But the thought made her clench as well, and Azula growled, seizing the back of her neck until she went still again.

"Was it...all right?" Azula asked. Ty Lee's eyes flew open again at the quiet note of uncertainty in her mate's voice. She had only heard it a handful of times from Azula, but she could tell that it was sincere, and she understood what Azula was asking.

"Yes," she said, smiling and craning her neck around to press a kiss to the alpha's lips. "It was more than all right. I can't say I want to suck your cock and ride you in full view of your counselors every day, but...it was wonderful.  _ You  _ were wonderful."

Azula's lips curved into a smirk against Ty Lee's shoulder. "Not every day, you say? That's fine. I'll just be requiring your services as my cockwarmer during my rut. And then perhaps we can work out a schedule. The council meets on Wednesdays and Fridays, and then I have Petitioners' Court on Tuesdays and Thursdays..."

Ty Lee made an indignant noise, pushing at her gently, but she couldn't stop her inner walls from fluttering again around Azula's cock. The alpha growled, hips stirring gently. "You're certainly feeling greedy today. Haven't I already filled you up enough, omega? With more than just my come, as I recall." Ty Lee felt herself blushing again, which only encouraged Azula. "In fact, what was it that you were begging for just before I came? Begging me to...breed you?" Azula chuckled as Ty Lee squirmed against her. "And here I thought I'd already done that. So desperate for pups that you can't even wait until you've had the next litter for me to put another one in you." 

All Ty Lee could do was groan, pressing her hips back against Azula in search of the delicious pressure of the alpha's knot against her inner walls. The tide of Azula's rut was rising once again, her chi demanding satisfaction, and Ty Lee knew it would soon sweep them both away in the current. "Yes," she gasped, clenching around her mate and earning herself a nip and a dangerous rumble. "But don't you think that maybe before we - again - we should find somewhere better to... _ oh...." _

Azula's hips were already beginning to churn against her ass, rutting into her as hard as the tie would allow. She seized hold of Ty Lee's throat again, growling deep in her chest. "Definitely not. I can't think of anywhere better to be."  


End file.
